


The King and his phoenix

by Pandorasblade



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, More mythical animal people, Original Character(s), Phoenix people, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sinbad is a cheater, Sinbad kidnaps the princess, Sinbad/Original Character - Freeform, There is an evil prince, dragon people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorasblade/pseuds/Pandorasblade
Summary: Sinbad hears of a lost kingdom from a magi and goes on a journey to find it. But little does he know that the princess will have him wrapped around her finger.
Kudos: 3





	The King and his phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Sinbad and Jafar are on the road when something disturbs their peace.

Today was a beautiful yet slow day in the Barbarosian valley. Clouds cloaked the lands like giant grey and white sheets,the air wet but had a skin nipping chill to it. The mountains stood tall like kings watching their subjects pass by,the snow caps like crowns claiming their high ranks. Along the river that lay in between this very valley rode a horse drawn carriage. The driver happily whistled to himself giddy about the importance of these people he was carrying to the long lost kingdom.The king and his advisor were on their way to make an alliance with the queen and princess of this country in hopes of having goods and supplies for their trading company. The king shifted in the carriage,looking out the small window seeing the clouds and mountains.``Seems like we’re getting closer” 

The king sighed to himself,his advisor busy with signing paperwork with a quill and ink. “That is good the sooner the better,and that means the sooner we get to leaving the place.” Replied the white haired advisor. He prayed to the gods and djinn that this would go smoothly and that Sinbad,the king would control himself on this trip. His train of thought was cut short when a monstrous roar filled the air along with a scared yelp from the carriage driver. Sinbad jumped into action and spilled out of the carriage ready for a fight. 

That is when he stopped dead in his tracks before him stood a dragon,tall and proud with it’s chest puffed out. Sinbad looked into its huge lantern orange eyes,it staring right back at him. It bared it’s long white saber like fangs at them making a thunderous growl. The dragon's scales were smooth and uneven, their colors were a beautiful mahogany red even getting dark enough to the point where they black.It’s horns were like a crown atop it’s massive head,showing its power over other beings that it came across.The dragons body was bulky and muscled being supported by two gargantuas wings. The beast huffed moist hot air into their faces and pushed itself off the ground before grabbing them with a clawed foot.  
“Where is this thing taking us?!” Shrieked Ja’far who was now holding onto the dragon for dear life. “I don’t know but I don’t think it wants to eat us…” Replied Sinbad who looked forwards as the dragon flew north. Thirty minutes turned to hours and night had set on the land, Sinbad looked down at the world as the dragon continued flying north,he was amazed by how many people lived on this land. That is when he saw it,a beautiful city lit up like a beacon,gods it was taking them to the city! Sinbad panicked a little,worried about what the dragon might do to the city. The guards blew their horns and it flew overhead heading towards the castle. When it got to the castle door it dropped them,Sinabd and Ja’far grunting loudly in pain. The king couldn’t take his eyes off the massive creature as it made a circle around the castle and turned into a ball of smoke and ash. Out of that smoke stood a woman,she bore the same lantern orange eyes and beautiful horns. 

She had lovely fair skin that was covered in those mahogany red scales and long raven locks. Her expression wasn’t very pleased. “Why have I found you crossing our borders? We aren’t very welcoming to outsiders…” Her tone rough and stern,clearing showing that she was older. Sinbad walked towards her and took her hand giving her a soft smile. “I am King Sinbad of Sindria and I’ve come to make an alliance with the queen here” The queen’s eyes narrowed as she smacked his hands away. “Oh bother you think seducing me is going to work… you’re speaking to her right now you fool so show some respect and bow” He was a bit taken at back but then quickly bowed in respect as well as Ja’far and the merchant.The queen turned around and looked back at them.

“You may stand… come..if you so desperately want to make an alliance we’ll discuss it in the courtroom” The guards at the doors open them and they all enter the hall of queens, their banners strewn across the entire hall. The phoenix with the serpent was their sigil,long after the Geminarian war they had changed it to that in tribute to the soldiers and the princess who fought bravely in that war. Between their banners where the portraits of the past queens. Sinbad looked upon them,all the queens attractive and all had different qualities about them that made them unique. Like one for instance,she had caught his eye. She resembled the queen,attractive and rather young. The girl had a stern look, those blue eyes could pierce through any man's soul,and her long raven hair was a crown in itself. Her fair skin looks soft and untouchable. Something in him stirred,she was beautiful and had a lovely body. “Who is this queen?May I ask your grace?” He gestured to the girl and the queen gave him a smile “My daughter,princess Lydia she is a lovely woman and sole heir to my throne” 

She continued walking to the end of the hall as Sinbad stood there still staring at the portrait.  
“Lydia…” He whispered to himself,he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. He was entrapped by her beauty just by staring at the portrait it made his heart rate spike immensely.  
“You’ve come at the right time though King Sinbad...She is to be married soon to the prince of the kingdom she conquered” He snapped out of his daze and bounded towards her stopping at the doors to the courtroom. “Oh really?That is nice…” His heart dropped a little. But the doors had opened and he saw her right in front of him. She was much better in person,but something was a little off about her now,she bore a scar across her face and her left eye was glossed over. He wondered what caused this. ’She might’ve gotten from defending herself’ he had thought to himself. 

“Lydia my dear this is King Sinbad of Sindria he is here to come make an alliance with us.” The princess stepped forward,her heels clicking against the marbled floor. “And what are the terms of this alliance? What does he seek from us?” She circled around him like a wolf with its prey. “I want to make an alliance merely for trade and to aid you in case of dire circumstances” 

He answered her and she stopped in front of him staring into his eyes. “And what makes you think we need your help?” He felt small in her presence the way she held herself reminded him very much of his dear friend Drakon. “It’s just in case of dire times...I don’t mean to insult you my dear” He said before grabbing her waist and holding her hand with his freehand. Her cheeks dusted a soft pink and she looked down.”Alright...I accept this alliance” Sinbad smiled happily “I look forward to working with you and your mother” He gave her hand a soft kiss and her blush darkened. “I will show you to your room,you must be exhausted and your advisor.” He gave her a slight nod and smiled at her. “I would be honored to have you escort me to a room” The queen raised an eyebrow at this exchange seeing that her daughter was loving the attention.  
‘  
They made their merry way to his room.The stroll was peaceful hearing the crickets chirp and the fire flies buzz around. “So tell me about your husband to be…” King Sinbad broke the silence glancing at the princess to study her face. “He is immature and a cruel man… this marriage will be loveless and hateful” her face had darkened as did her tone. “Why are you agreeing to this marriage? You won’t be happy and it will be fruitless so why even do it?” He questioned her and she made her way to a phoenix bloom bush picking one of the flowers and taking in it’s sweet scent. “It is for political purposes only King Sinbad” She hummed. He walked up behind her looking over her shoulder to look at the flower in her delicate hands. “You know...you’re very beautiful...he doesn’t deserve someone like you” he whispered into her ear. Her cheeks darkened as he was so close to her. “ I am glad I came to this kingdom…. Lydia” She turned her face slightly “ Well..welcome to Sapphiria King Sinbad.”


End file.
